


Just Need You

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Fic, based off a headcanon borrowed from ronaldkn0x, quiet boyfriend cuddling time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this tumblr post: headcanon that when rin gets super overwhelmed with stuff he’ll text makoto and makoto will come over and just cuddle him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my fic-writing tumblr: systemsforfic.tumblr.com
> 
> Slightly edited.

_This exam is going to ruin me_ , Rin texts. _I'm going to fail._

 _I'm on my way_ , Makoto replies, and Rin sighs contentedly. His boyfriend worries too much, but he can count on him to soothe his nerves. He settles back against his bed and stares balefully at his notes. So far he hasn't set them on fire just by glaring, but one can hope. 

It's not long before there are footsteps in the hall, and Rin smiles. He knows the rhythm of those steps. 

Makoto has a key. He's not supposed to, but Rin got a copy made because fuck that. Makoto lets himself in with a quiet, "I'm coming in!" and soon appears at Rin's side. Rin blinks blearily up at him. Fatigue sits close beside. 

Makoto drops to the floor and drapes himself over Rin. Resting his chin on Rin's shoulder, he nuzzles the side of his head gently. Rin leans into him. 

They stay like that for a while, quiet and close. Makoto doesn't ask what the exam is about, doesn't push Rin to study. By now he understands that when Rin calls him over like this, he doesn't need advice or even help studying. He just needs Makoto.


End file.
